


Take. It. Off.

by suzunesays



Category: SLBP - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzunesays/pseuds/suzunesays
Summary: Prompt: #24: Take. It. Off.Pairing: Saizo x Fem!ReaderCategory: NSFW. SMUT. ORAL. R RATEDWord Count: 573Author’s Note: Well, nonnie… I hope you’re ready for some smut. Because smut is what you’re getting.





	Take. It. Off.

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt I did for a follower giveaway on tumblr! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Want to follow me? Check me out on tumblr @suzuchim. Thanks!

“Take. It. Off”

She stared at Saizo, her cheeks blushing. “I heard you the first time,” she muttered.

He smirked, “Go on then.” He licked his lips as he watched her slowly close the space between them. Her hands trembled slightly as she worked to untie his hakama and kimono. Although she seemed scared, this was all her idea. She had insisted that because it was his birthday, she wanted to make him feel good. While she was no stranger in his bed, he still loved the way she blushed furiously… God, she was so easy to tease.

He felt the tie holding up his pants loosen and his muscles shivered slightly under the touch of her cool hands as she slowly slid the fabric off his body. He watched her swallow at the sight of his erection, and he couldn’t help but twitch a little at the thought that soon he would be buried in the wet softness of her mouth. She was about to sink to her knees, but he caught her around the waist. 

“Wait,” he croaked out. His voice already hoarse with lust. “You take yours off, too.” 

She shot him a dirty look. She knew he was teasing her again.

“It’s my birthday, remember,” he smirked. His eyes narrowed as he watched her loosen the tie of her obi. She shrugged her shoulders and the fabric fell away from her body with ease. She blushed but looked up at him from under her eyelids, causing his breath to hitch. Shit, he thought, she knows what she’s doing now. She maintained eye contact with him as she sank to her knees in front of him. He hissed in a breath as her soft fingers wrapped around his throbbing heat. She darted her tongue out and took one, two, three tentative licks at the tip of his cock, teasing him. He was about to make another smart comment, when she completely surprised him by taking all of his length into her mouth at once, sucking hard. 

“Unngh… fuck,” he moaned, “I was not… expecting that.”

She laughed to herself as she set to work sucking and pumping his length. His hands wove their way into her hair as he gently thrusted himself into her, adding to the sweet friction she was providing with her hands and mouth. She had learned all his sensitive spots and was using her knowledge to lead quickly to his undoing. She reached her free hand up and began to massage his balls. 

“Mmmn… haa… not so fast,” he moaned.

She smiled mentally at herself. She knew he was close, she could feel his body tensing up, his hands pulling at her hair. Just a few more sucks and he’d be done. So when she removed herself from him with a loud pop, he looked at her in bewilderment.

She wiped her mouth and smiled, “Denial of pleasure is a strategy you can use on your lover to give them a spectacular release later on… I remember reading that in a book somewhere.”

His eye twitched. “Don’t quote something I wrote.”

“Ahh!” She shrieked as he fell on top of her, pinning her body beneath him. He sucked on her neck roughly, leaving a mark. He looked back up into her eyes and ran his thumb over her lips, “Well, go ahead, little lady. Let’s see what you’ve got…”

It was the best birthday night he’d ever had.


End file.
